Love Song
by the brunette girl
Summary: La situacion economica de Bella es pesima. A sus 15 años, trabaja para ayudar a su madre con cancer. En su nuevo trabajo, conoce a un pianista que la ayudara a superar sus problemas, y en el camino, se enamora de ella. Todos Humanos


**********Los personajes no son mios (ni siquiera Edawrd :( ) Son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo escribi la historia :D **

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

**Otro mes**

Otro mes comienza. Otro mes de lucha.

Aunque solo tuviera 15 años, tenía dos empleos para poder salir adelante.

Mi situación economía era terrible en este momento, cada día empeoraba más.

98…99…100 dólares. Solo alcanzaba para poder pagar los medicamentos de mi madre. Tal vez lo que me mandara mi padre alcanzara para la comida diaria. Debería empezar a buscar mi tercer empleo.

Desde el accidente, la vida de mi familia había caído en picada. El cáncer de mama había arrasado con todo el dinero que poseíamos, y no es que fuera mucho. Mi padre se había ido a Washington D.C para trabajar con la guardia presidencial y así mandarnos un poco más de dinero.

Yo mientras, cuidaba de mama en casa desde que tenía 12 años. El cáncer empeoraba y el dinero no alcanzaba, así que decidí comenzar a trabajar. Obviamente eran trabajos pequeños y mediocres, de ayudante en _Newton's Olympic Outffiters_ por la tarde y de niñera de Ellie Collins por las noches. Tenía poco tiempo para pasar con mi madre, pero la cuidaba mucho, cualquier cosa que pasara, rápidamente me llamaba.

Me faltaba un año para terminar el instituto, y como estaba la situación, dudaba que fuera a ir a la universidad. Tal vez lo atrasara, o estudiaría por las noches, si es que consigo recibir una beca.

En los últimos días estaba un poco animada. Alice, mi mejor amiga, me comento que la familia recién llegada a Forks tenía un Catering de eventos y que buscaban una cantante para acompañar al pianista. Sin duda me presentaría al empleo, y rogaba que me aceptaran aún siendo menor de edad.

-¿Bella?-llamo mama, captando toda mi atención. Deje el dinero que estaba contando sobre la mesa de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala. Estaba recostada en el pequeño sillón y una manta cubría su cuerpo débil. Estaba pasando por su peor momento del cáncer de seno que tenia. La había debilitado demasiado.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello suavemente.

-Tengo sed, hija. ¿Me puedes traer un poco de agua?

-Claro.- de dirigí de nuevamente hacia la cocina a servirle el vaso de agua.

Se lo lleve y luego escuche unos golpes en la puerta. Me encamine a abrirla cuando escuche un "Tu no digas nada Oso, quiero darle la sorpresa yo. Tu quieto." Me reí y luego les abrí la puerta. Los dos venían con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Alice me mostro un CD.

-Gracias a esto, tienes el empleo.- canturreo alegremente.

-¿Qué?- Alice corrió a la sala y metió el CD en el DVD, después de saludar a mama

La primera imagen era un fondo negro con un "Isabella Swan" en letras blancas. Luego, comenzaron a pasar una grabación donde yo salía cantando y tocando la guitarra. Era el video de la fiesta de Alice. Comenzaron a pasar varias imágenes, dejando la canción de fondo. Al final, salía la misma grabación de la fiesta de Alice, donde terminaba de tocar. El video termino y yo tenía la boca abierta.

-Enviamos este video a la Sra. Cullen, ella nos envió una carta diciéndonos que tenías que presentarte hoy a las cinco de la tarde para una entrevista o algo así.

-¿Es…es enserio?

-Si Bella. Vamos, yo te arreglare.- cogió de la mano de Emmett un pequeño bolso del que no me había percatado antes.

-Yo cuidare a tu madre mientras, no te preocupes- Dijo Emmett.

-¡Perfecto!- me empujo escaleras arriba hasta que llego a mi habitación.- Vale, una imagen natural, casi nada de maquillaje y ropa cómoda pero linda, creo que serás la Bella de siempre, solo que mas glamorosa. Empecemos.

Me hizo bañar y poner el conjunto que me había traído. Se trataba de unos pantalones blancos semi-entubados, una blusa con poco escote azul y un abrigo café bastante bonito. Me puse mis únicos zapatos que le gustaban a Alice, los Kents negros. Me aplico un poco de rubor y rímel para resaltar mis aburridos ojos cafés. Tome mi hoja de vida y un bolso. Al bajar, vi a mama reír ante un comentario de Emmett.

-Veo que se divierten- comente.

-Tienes que asegurarte de traer a Emmett más seguido Bells.

-Creo que te tendrás que quedar un rato con él. Iré a una entrevista de trabajo.

-Bella, sabes que no me gusta que trabajes…eres tan joven…-la interrumpí.

-Lo sé mama, pero lo hago por ti, porque quiero que salgas adelante, yo se que puedes salir de esta.

-Eres la mejor hija, Bella.

-Y tú la mejor madre.- Bese su frente y salí a buscar la comida diaria.

Y algo para sobrevivir a este mes

-----

_Hola!_

_Nuevo Fic :)_

_Dos actualizaciones por semana, motivo: Colegio Hehehehe_

_Espero que les guste, si no lo paro :)_

_Review?_

_Besos, Morita_


End file.
